Ductape Heart
by Sarjoe Marnas
Summary: Hope you enjoy . It's my first story


**_A/N : Ok, so I'm gonna try something new. It switches from to girls point of view. This will just be a short story, yeah, I will write really weird ones sometimes, but that's cause I'M really weird XD. Hope you like, please review!_**

We were sitting in tech class, bored out of our minds and there we saw duct tape, cardboard, an exacto knife and a pen.

That was where it started for me, not her.

We were sitting there when she said" Hey, pass me that stuff in that bag please"

I gave her a funny look, but still handed her the objects with a funny smile on my face, she always had good time-passing ideas.

She took the cardboard and set it on the table in front of me. Then, took a piece of cardboard and stuck it to the cardboard, took the pen and drew a heart, about an inch wide. Then, she took the exacto knife and cut the heart out, then, handed it to me and said.

"Here, this is my heart keep it forever!"

We were both laughing cause I had nowhere to put it at the moment, my pants had no pockets.

"Keep it in your shirt then!" She suggested.

"Fiiiiiiiine" I jokingly sighed as I put the heart in my blue bra.

"Awesome" She said, also laughing.

_**PAGE BREAK! SWITCH VIEWS! NOW THE OTHER GIRL'S POINT OF VIEW!  
**_

* * *

_If only she knew how much that duct tape heart actually meant to me _I thought. The fact that to her, it was just an idea I had to pass the time. But to me, it was WAY more than just a duct tape heart. I guess I had been giving her hints ever since February, but having it now be June, I don't think she has caught on. I mean, why would she, we are best friends and we aren't meant to be anything MORE than that. But I just loved her so much. It kills me knowing that she likes other GUYS and not me. But I don't blame her, she isn't gay. At least I don't think so. She never talks about girls in THAT way, only guys. Why do I try though. I guess it's because she thinks I'm jut kidding around and she always laughs when I do stuff like that. And my god I love her laugh. And her smile. And her eyes. I love everything about her. I kept thinking about this until a sudden BANG stopped my thoughts. She had slammed her books on the desk and I almost fell out of my seat, jerking out of my thoughts.

"What was that all about!" I said, my heart thumping still from the shock.

"The bell rang." She stated, smiling at my total obliviousness to the bell.

Why did she have to smile and kill me like this.

"For serious?" I said, rising and gathering my books, also looking around to see that we were the only ones left in the room. As if that wasn't tempting enough.

"Yeah, on account of the fact that nobody is here any more and if you don't get in gear I won't get my hug from him" She said, starting to leave without me.

"You aren't gonna wait for me?" I said. I always envied him for getting to give those warm hugs. No, they weren't going out, just the type of friends that loved getting hugs.

"HURRY UP!" she said, starting to get a bit annoyed that I was staking an especially long time to try to get her to miss him before he left.

"Where is your heart?!" I asked, almost yelling at her.

"Right here" She said, pulling it out of her shirt.

"K good. Don't loose it. It's special." I said walking out of the empty classroom with her.

"Suuuuuure. Don't worry" She said, slightly laughing, I laughed with her only because I loved her laugh and it made me feel happy to hear it.

We reached his locker only to find, to my satisfaction, he has already left.

"are ya happy? He's gone!" She said.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's ok,C'Mon, let's go up to my locker and then yours, I can't wait for you for your bus today cause I have a dentist appointment in like 10 minutes so we have to hurry."

"Ok" I said as we walked up a few more feet and reached her locker.

"Alright, I've got all my stuff" She said as she closed her locker and we went to my locker.

I got my stuff and closed my locker. I don't know why, but today she looked especially beautiful. Nothing was new or different, I just. I don't know. I knew I had to say something today.

"I love you more than in a friend way" I said, staring into her huge, hazel eyes.

"Really? Cool" She chuckled.

"Well I gotta go to my appointment so I'll see ya on Monday ok?"

"Yeah, by"

God she is clueless. But she is still so beautiful. I love her.


End file.
